


A Night Not To Remember

by DontRememberMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sick Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, erenxmikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: Something unspeakable happened between Eren and Mikasa that only Mikasa remembers clearly. Will they survive it?





	

She emptied the contents of her stomach violently, clutching her stomach desperately as her previous food consumption hit the ground along with her knees. Black messy hair was sticking to her sweat clad face as she leaned forward to dig her fingernails into the dirt as soon as weak knees hit the ground. She was panting hard as she groaned, this was the 5th morning in a row this happened, lucky for Mikasa though as she managed to break away from public eye before anyone could see her so weak. She had no idea what was wrong. She never got sick like this, what if there was something seriously wrong?... She shook her head, she shouldn't think about that. Not right now.

She shivered violently, huffing slightly as she tried to stand. She bent over, resting her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath before coughing again, covering her mouth. She wiped her hands on her trousers, wincing as she stood up straight. She glanced around, making sure she didn't have an unwanted guest before she made her way back to the others. All she wanted right now was to see Eren and Armin. She needed to see a friendly face or two.

But was that really the case?

Something happened the previous week. Something bad. Unspeakable. She had been walking with a slight limp due to pain since then but hardly anyone noticed. She sighed, closing her tired eyes for a brief moment as she made her way back. She patted down her appearance before she reached the Dining Hall. She got in and smiled slightly once her gaze set on her childhood friends. Though, things had been... Different... Between her and Eren. She didn't talk to him much since last week and he didn't know by, but, as always, he was determined to fix it.

Eren whispered something to Armin, the blonde glanced between the two in concern for a moment before nodding and standing up. Eren had asked him to give the two a moment alone together. Eren glanced to Mikasa and sighed.

"Mika, why have you been ignoring me?..." He asked, his gaze unreadable as he stared at her. He just knew there was something wrong.

"It... It's nothing E-Eren..."

Did she just stutter?... The Mikasa Ackerman?...

He stretched his arm across the table, putting a hand over hers.

"Don't lie to me Mi-"

"D-Don't touch me..." She flinched, bringing her hand to her chest

His eyes went wide, she had never been like that with him before... Was she scared of him?

"Mikasa..."

"I don't want to talk about it..."

He sighed, frowning at her.

"Maybe I can he-"

"You can't... You've done enough..." She muttered quietly

"W-What?... What are you talk-"

"I said I didn't want to talk!" She snapped, gritting her teeth.

Mikasa winced a bit, clutching her stomach again. The sickening feeling was back. She had to get out of there. She stood up swiftly and ran out the hall, everyone staring at the door as she left before sending questioning looks Erens way. Oh, what they must thing. Eren sighed heavily, ignoring the gossiping whispers as he left the hall too in search for her.

He glanced around when he stepped outside, not seeing a sight of her. She was fast, he'd give her that. He worried his lip between his teeth, about to give up and leave her alone when he heard chocking and gagging sounds. Violent ones. He knew that was her. He sprinted in the sounds direction and found her on her knees, ripping the grass out from under her hands, sharp nails digging roughly in the dirt.

"Mikasa!" He said, worried

She groaned she she weakly looked up.

"G-Go away..."

"Mikasa please... Tell me what's wrong... You've never hid anything from me before..." He spoke sadly, his voice laced with concern as he walked over to her, gently helping her to sit back on her feet. He didn't miss seeing her tense up and flinch under his touch. It only making him more worried and desperate.

"I Can't..." He voice cracked

"Mikasa..." He tightened his grip around her wrist as she winced. It was then he seen fading red marks. His eyes widened "What are these?..." He gently turned both wrists up, slowly turning them as he inspected the, what looked like, burns. Rope maybe?... Cuffs?... But why would-

She shrugged out of his grip as she looked down, she couldn't fight back the tears anymore...

"You..."

"What the Hell are you-"

"It was you!" She cried, her voice completely broken as she started to shake, her nails cutting in deeply into the palms of her hands

"W-What...? I would never..."

"It was you... That's... That's why..." She cried, trying to form a coherent sentence. She swallowed thickly, the nausea stronger than ever before. Eren placed a gentle hand on her back, rubbing lightly and she only cried more.

"T-Tell me... Don't hide from me... Please..." His own voice shook

She exhaled a shaking breath, her knuckles turning whiter, feeling blood now dampen her hands. She looked down, her hair covering her face.

"I-It... It happened last week..." She started quietly, her voice trembling quietly. Eren entwined his fingers with hers. She tensed up, but didn't move. "...You... Did something... W-We were talking the other night and... Things started to happen..." She moved to wrap her arms around herself, trying not to be sick as a sharp pain went through her abdomen and up her back. His eyes widened as he held his breath. He hoped to God he didn't hurt her...

Erens ability had been making him lose control and give in to his primal urges in his human form. He couldn't stop it from happening or control his actions. He never remembered what happened after it, he simply blacked out after it. The looks he seen on some faces were things he would never forget, it all depended on how bad he was when he was under. He got all the guilt from just the facial expressions he woke up to alone, but never the memories. Last week, he had been at his worst. He did something that he could never take back and Mikasa was still very much suffering the consequences for it.

"W-What happened... I... I didn't hurt you... R-Right?... Mika, please tell me I didn't..." He could feel his eyes start to sting, fear livid in his tone

"Eren... You... You..."

Mikasa breathed heavily, could she really bring herself to tell him something so heart shattering?...

"Mikasa, tell me, please!" He exclaimed, grabbing her arm to make her look him in the eyes. That's when he knew it was all true, he had hurt her. In more ways than just one. Just what had he done to her?

"Y-You r-raped m-me..."

His eyes shot open wide and tears immediately brimmed over and ran rapidly down his tanned face. His fists started to shake.

"I-Is... That why you keep being sick every morning?..."

Her eyes widened. He noticed?...

"How did-"

"Of course I noticed..." he whimpered "Mikasa, I'm so sorry... That... That wasn't me..."

"E-Eren... D-Don't..."

He pulled her close, crying silently into her dark hair. Both hearts were breaking. She, herself, unable to hold back anymore tears. She let them fall, her own landing on Erens clothes. Nothing could change what happened. Nothing at all. But that couldn't mean he couldn't try and make everything better. He will purposely stay away from her from now on, he didn't want to hurt her ever again. Especially this way. As much as Eren knew Mikasa, she hadn't been with anyone. She only opened up when it came to Eren himself or sometimes Armin. He was the only one she would ever let him and he ruined that. Or at least the primal part of him did. As far as Eren could piece together, he now knew the cause of her limp and knew that it really really must have hurt. He stole away her pride without her consent. He did that to her.

"Ouch... Fuck..." She whimpered, holding her stomach as she became doubled over in agony to dry heave. Nothing came out, nothing was there to come back up. She stopped eating what little she already was. She was growing weaker each day and this sickness, whatever it was, wasn't helping. Suddenly, something clicked into Erens mind. His Father was a Doctor, he had seen and read plenty of things when he was on call visits with him and reading some old medical journals and some little bits and pieces on top of this helped him to understand and sometimes even help on visits better. Eren had a sharp mind, could he have figured it out?... It was normal for sickness and pain to occur after intercourse... Only in one circumstance and outcome.

"Mikasa... A-Are you pregnant?..."


End file.
